Lullaby For A Princess
by The Little Ninja
Summary: They say you should always be careful what you wish for. Sarah Williams knew this from personal experience. So when her death leaves her young daughter unprotected from the wish made by her father, a very familiar face takes interest...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**- I have always loved Jim Henson ever since I was a little girl. I remember seeing The Dark Crystal and The Storyteller and was so captivated by how he could tell stories using puppets. So it shouldn't come as a surprise that I would eventually write a fanfiction for what I believe to be hands down one of Jim Henson's best works: Labyrinth.

This was an idea that has been floating around in my mind for quite some time. Since I'm in a block for one of my stories on the Wrestling side of the site, I decided to run with this one and see where the idea takes me. For those wondering, this takes place many years after Labyrinth. I imagine that Sarah was sixteen when she went into the Labyrinth (I haven't read the novel or seen anywhere where this idea is disputed, so hopefully I'm right) and is in her late 20's when she had our heroine of the story.

As for any warnings, this is going to be a T for now, but I might bump it up to an M if things get -_ehem_- not suitable for teens ;) Without further ado, please enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any characters from Labyrinth. They are the sole property of Jim Henson. All original characters that will appear in the story belong to me. Please don't use them in any artwork or writing without contacting me for permission.

* * *

_Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight  
And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning._

Sarah Williams glanced down at the child lying against her chest, emerald green eyes so much like her own still red and teary. The lullaby had worked its magic and soothed her little one, but she could still see that her daughter wasn't planning on going to sleep just yet.

Sarah sighed as she rocked her baby girl back and forth in the rocking chair, smoothing out the child's chocolate brown locks carefully. Stormy nights always frightened the little one, not that she didn't understand completely. The last time a storm like this came about they lost power for two days. It didn't help that it was just the two of them since the father decided he wanted no part of raising a child. _How long has it been? _She thought to herself, leaning her tired head against back of the chair, her ponytail wedged rather uncomfortably between the slats and her back. When she'd learned that she was pregnant with her little one, she had thought that the father would be happy, that he would be overjoyed just as her own father had been when he'd learned that they would be joined by little Toby. Instead, she'd seen the complete opposite.

'A baby? Sarah, I thought we'd talked about this already; no children until we are both settled in completely." He'd told her in a fit of anger when she relayed the news that was given to her through a little white tube. She'd been hurt that he stormed off not long after that, not returning until nine months later when he saw the baby girl that Sarah lovingly brought into the world.

'Will you change your mind now?" she'd pleaded. 'She needs you just as much as she needs me. Please don't turn away." Her words did little to placate the father of her newborn daughter. His response instead was giving her a packet of papers drawn up by his attorney. At the top read what she had sworn would never happen in her marriage- Divorce Settlement Agreement.

She'd begged him to reconsider for their daughter's sake, but he heard nothing of it. Instead he looked her in the eyes and in the coldest of voices said, 'I wish your fairytale friends would come take her away, just like you claimed they did to your brother." Sarah had been nothing short of horrified when he left her alone with their child in her arms. That night, she insisted that her daughter stay right beside her rather than be taken to the nursery of the hospital. The nurses never questioned her decision, thankfully. Through it all, the one person that remained with her to help soothe her was none other than her little brother Toby, who was the only one who knew and understood why she was so afraid to let her daughter out of her sight.

_He'll never have her, _Sarah swore fiercely that night, cradling her newborn in her arms. _Not while I'm around._

'Mommy?" Her little one asked in a shaky voice, tears still brimming her eyes as a particularly loud rumbling from the thunder shook their small house. Sarah blinked, efficiently pulled from her thoughts.

'Yes?" Small emerald eyes looked away from her for just a moment until they looked back up at her.

'Tell me a story, please? I don't wanna sleep yet." She admitted. Sarah smiled gently and kissed her daughter's head.

'Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl that loved to pretend that she was a princess," Sarah began, standing up and carrying her daughter to her bed, placing the child down gently and covering her up with her pastel green blankets. 'She would always run to the park whenever she got the chance in her beautiful dresses and flowery crown, imagining that she were running away to an enchanted land filled with fairies, wizards, and elves. In the park, she dreamed that she was at a grand ball filled with women wearing flowing gowns and men that were more handsome than any she'd ever seen. And in those dreams she saw the most handsome man of all; the Goblin King."

'But goblins are scary and ugly," the little one pointed out. Sarah laughed and handed her daughter her favorite stuffed frog.

'That's true, but their king wasn't. She imagined that he would come to her, dancing with her through the night without a care in the world. But when it came time to go home, she would have to stop pretending and leave the park, always promising her imaginary king that she would return to him another day. But what no one knew, except for the girl, was that the Goblin King was not a figment of her imagination after all. Her trips to the park were real, just as her dreams of going to a ball were real.

'He'd fallen in love with the mortal girl, and gave her the power to wish for anything that she wanted without fearing that it wouldn't come true. He painted her mornings of gold and spun her valentine evenings, reordered time and turned his world upside down just to see her smile sweetly at him when she saw him again. He was willingly to do whatever it took to show his love for her, even if it meant making the impossible possible.

'One night, after coming home from her adventures in the park, the Goblin King came to visit the girl, asking her to come away with him to his castle far beyond the Goblin City as his queen, promising her more than what he had already given her. But the girl knew that if she went away with him, she would never see her family again. She explained this to the King, hoping that he would understand." Sarah stopped, noticing that her daughter's eyes were fixed on her but were beginning to close slowly. Her tears, however, were long gone.

'Then what happened?" she asked. Sarah smiled and continued.

'The King gave her a choice; either she would come away with him willingly or he would take her away without giving her the chance to say goodbye to her family. So the girl suffered in silence, until she heard her mother and father coming home from their outing. She ran from her room to hug both of them, telling them both that no matter what, she'd always love them. Once she said goodbye, the Goblin King took her hand and disappeared into the night with her, never to be seen again." Sarah brushed a strand of hair out of her daughter's face, noticing the child was lost in thought.

'What happened to her? Did she become a queen?" The child interrogated. Sarah nodded.

'Yes she did. She stayed with him and became the Queen of the Goblins and lived happily ever after with him." Sarah tucked her daughter's blankets snuggly around her, putting her hand gently on her daughter's cheek.

'Maybe one day I'll find a King and we'll live happily ever after." She proclaimed. Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

'Don't grow up too fast, little princess," Sarah said, rubbing her nose against her daughter's, the child's giggles lightening the mood that had come over her earlier. 'You still have to grow up first." Sarah paused for a moment.

'Baby," she began, 'I want you to promise something for me right now before you go to sleep." Emerald eyes that had closed suddenly opened, sensing the urgency in her mother's voice.

'Yes mommy?" she asked sweetly.

'No matter what happens in your life, never wish for something that you don't mean. Even if you think someone or something deserves it, never do it. You never know if it will really come true." Sarah responded. Her lovely young daughter's emerald gaze stared into her own deep greens.

'I promise mommy. I'll never make bad wishes," she affirmed. Sarah smiled and leaned down to kiss her daughters forehead.

'That's my good girl." She praises, standing up to turn on her daughter's nightlight.

'Mommy?" her daughter asked, catching Sarah's attention. She turned in her direction.

'Yes sweetie?" Her child hesitated.

'What if the Goblin King asks me to be his queen and I don't want to go? What do I do?" Sarah almost regretted telling her daughter the story right then and there, but never once showed her fear to her daughter. That her little one innocently asked her what to do if she faced the Goblin King brought back memories that she didn't want, memories of when she had found herself wishing her little brother away and then going through the Labyrinth to save him. Memories that her ex-husband had said were the result of her overactive imagination as a teen, a coping mechanism after her own mother ran away with another man. But her child did not need to know that.

'You look him in the eyes and without being afraid of him tell him "You have no power over me.". And then he'll leave you alone forever." Sarah explained. A smile formed on the child's face.

'Alright," she said. Sarah grinned and walked to the door of her daughter's room.

'Goodnight, Princess Aveline," she murmured as she turned off the light. 'I love you to the moon and back."

'I love you too Mommy."

* * *

After Sarah left the room, Aveline rolled over in her bed, looking out the window. The storm had calmed for the most part, but the rain still continued to fall albeit softer than before. Emerald eyes blinked slowly, listening to the drops hit the window. As she watched, however, she became aware of a pair of eyes looking back at her. Her own eyes widened, and she quickly hid under her blankets, clutching her stuffed frog to her. Slowly, however, she peeked out from under them to look at the window again. There, perched on a branch, was an owl.

She came out a little more, blinking her eyes in wonder. The owl wasn't like anything she had ever seen before; the heart shaped head was pure white as was the body, but the back of the owl appeared to be a light shade of gold with flicks of black. _Pretty, _she thought, lifting the blankets off of her and heading to the window to take a closer look. The owl never moved from its spot, only watched her in equal curiosity.

'Hi little owl," Aveline spoke politely, waving at the owl in greeting. Her only response was the blinking of large black eyes. She put on her most pleasant smile and blinked at the owl in response. As she stared at the owl, Aveline was completely unaware of the fact that she was understood by the owl until she heard a voice in her head.

_Hello to you too, little Aveline. Shouldn't you be in bed right now, _the distinctly male voice asked. She giggled quietly in response. _We wouldn't want your mother to get angry at you, now would we?_

'No," Aveline admitted, shaking her head. Her chocolate locks fells over her shoulders at the action. 'But if we stay really quiet, she won't know!" she whispered. The owl's voice laughed in her head.

_Then we shall be silent like the wind,_ it replied. The owl stopped and groomed itself for a moment.

'How do you know my name?" Aveline asked, coming closer to the window. The owl stopped and looked at her.

_Why, I've always known your name, _it replied. _I've been watching you from afar, my little Aveline. I must say, you grow lovelier and lovelier as the days go on. _Aveline's smile broadened.

'Mommy says that I look like her," Aveline admitted. The chuckling she heard affirmed that the owl thought so too.

_So you do, my Aveline. So you do. Tell me, what did you think of your mother's story? _Aveline stopped for a moment, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

'I liked it, but…"

_But?_

'Mommy says that I'm too little to wish I could find a King like the girl in the story." Aveline admitted. 'But it's not a bad wish, I don't think. But I don't want Mommy to get mad if I do something that I'm not supposed to."

_Everyone has dreams and everyone wishes, Aveline. I can show you, if you wish. _Aveline's ears pricked at the words, excitement filling her eyes.

'Really?" She asked, careful not to be too loud. Another laugh inside her head.

_What do you say to seeing your dream of going to a ball? _The owl asked. Aveline nodded.

'I'd like that! I really would!"

_Then look, sweet Aveline, and see your dream. _At those words, a small bubble appeared above her, flitting this way and that as it floated down to Aveline's level. Emerald eyes opened wide in enchantment and her dusky pink lips parted as she dropped her frog and reached for the bubble. To her surprise, it didn't pop like the ones that she played with in her bath, but floated mere inches from her palm.

As she stared at the bubble, Aveline observed images of people dancing in elegant ball gowns and masks, everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. Aveline looked up and saw more bubbles floating around her, all of them containing images of a grand ball. One of them, however, was different. In this one, she saw herself, albeit an older version of herself in a light pink dress dancing with a man. A man with golden hair and enchanting eyes, one blue and one brown, with a jacket of midnight blue and shirt of snow white. Together, they danced as one, moving gracefully together as though perfectly synchronized.

_What think you now, Aveline,_ the owl asked, drawing her attention away from the bubbles.

'It's beautiful!" she spoke, spinning around to see more of the bubbles. Then she added wistfully, 'I wish it were real." Once again, the owl chuckled at her, those black eyes never leaving her small form.

_One day, my princess, I shall make sure that it is so._ Aveline ignored the owl as she continued to look up at all the bubbles. _Just as I will make sure that you are mine._

* * *

**A/N-** For those wondering, the lullaby that Sarah sings for Aveline is called Lullaby For A Stormy Night by Vienna Teng. And if you read the story she's telling Aveline carefully, you might see some words from a very familiar song in Labyrinth ;) There will be more of those throughout the story for you. The next chapter will be posted on Monday if all goes well. I'm going to attempt to finish one chapter and not post it until the other is almost done. Hopefully that will cut the wait times down.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: So the plan HAD been to post this on Monday, but I just remembered that I have a class that day and might not be able to post =( So I'll just leave this here for everyone. =w=

Thank you so much to the people who've already favorited and are following the story. =D

* * *

_Thirteen Years Later…_

The day was blustery and cloudy, a typical day in March. But despite the weatherman's calling for rain, it had done very little to deter the soon to be college student as she sat down inside the gazebo overlooking the small pond before her. _Hard to believe that it's been a year now, _she thought to herself, bringing her knees up to her chest as she watched a pair of swans swimming side by side. A small smile crossed dusky pink lips. _Mom always liked swans…_ The birds looked so peaceful swimming, their necks delicately curved in a way that looked to be like half a heart. _If only I could know such peace…_

Aveline sighed and shook her head, her chocolate locks falling over her shoulders. She'd come to the park for an escape, just one more moment of peace in her hectic life before she headed to college next month. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, mind you. It was just the fact that she wasn't entirely sure if she was ready to leave so early. But her uncle had insisted, said that now was her opportunity to get her education and make something of herself.

'It's what your mother would want," he said also. Aveline couldn't help but grit her teeth at the words. Why did people always say that to her? It was hard enough knowing that her mother was no longer here with her after that horrible car accident. She didn't need people telling her constantly what her mother would want. _They're right you know_, a timid voice pointed out in her head. Aveline shook her head again, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall from emerald green eyes. No, she wasn't going to cry. She'd done too much of that, too much to the point that she almost dropped out of school because of it. But she'd somehow muscled through it. Perhaps it was her stubbornness?

Whatever the reason, Aveline didn't want to think about it right now. She turned her mind instead to her upcoming school schedule. There was still so much to do before she moved on campus in uptown New York; school supplies to buy, packing to finish, the backpack that she desperately needed to replace… A particularly hard gust of wind blew, chilling her. She wrapped her brown jacket a little tighter around her, the smell of rain thick in the air. She glanced around her one more time, taking in this sight.

'I wish I didn't have to leave here," she murmured, not understanding why she'd settled on a school so far from where she grew up. She could have easily stayed here, maybe gotten an apartment and attended a community college. _That's what happens when your family has high expectations for you to go to a big name university. _She let out a sigh and stood up from her seat, looking out at the small pond before her one last time.

'Goodbye old friends," she whispered to the swans as she turned and walked away from the gazebo. As she made her way to the path leading away from the park, she looked to the right at the stone bridge crossing over a small brook that ran from the pond. Memories of when she was a little girl running across it pretending she was going to a distant land returned and with them also came her smile. _It couldn't hurt to go across it one more time,_ she thought, long brown hair floating behind her as she walked. The wind blew seemingly harder as she crossed the bridge, small pink petals from the blooming trees floating past her. The heels on her boots clicked along the stone as she went by, the air sweet and fragrant.

Once she was on the other side, the brunette girl closed her eyes and breathed in the early spring air. There was just something about the air around her that warranted burning into her memory. As she stood there with the wind blowing around her, she could have sworn that she heard a voice somewhere. Brushing it off as someone else in the park with her, she ignored it. At least, she thought she did.

_Welcome back, my princess. _She opened her eyes at the sound of the voice, her brow furrowing. She glanced around her but saw no one.

'Who's there?" she called, turning around. Surely her mind wasn't playing tricks on her! She grew very still and quiet, listening intently. When she heard nothing, she slowly began to walk again. As she looked before her, she stopped dead in her tracks. There, just a few feet in front of her, was a beautiful barn owl with golden and white feathers.

'Oh wow," she muttered, studying the beautiful creature. It was perched on a bench nearby, looking directly at her. 'Hello there," she whispered, smiling at the bird of prey. The owl hooted in response to her, stretching out its wings as though to say hello. She laughed softly. Despite wanting to get a closer look, she didn't want to get too close to spook the beautiful creature.

'I'd come closer, but you probably wouldn't like that too much." She said apologetically. The owl turned its head slightly, almost an invitation of sorts. 'Not that I blame you for being wary around humans, of course. Some of them would want to hurt you. They don't think you're pretty like I do." She stopped when the owl began to groom itself in front of her. 'You really aren't afraid of me are you?" The owl didn't make any sounds, only stopped and looked at her.

Feeling a little bolder, she slowly walked towards the owl as it remained perched on the bench. When it moved, she stopped.

'I'm sorry," she said, backing up. The owl continued to stare at her, blinking slowly. She sighed, realizing she wasn't going to get any closer. 'I wish I could touch you, just once," she spoke. 'I've never been this close to an owl before…" At her words, the owl spread its wings and leapt from the bench, flying directly towards her. Instinctively, she flinched, expecting it to attack her. Her eyes closed tightly, waiting for razor sharp talons to start clawing her to bits…

Except, no such thing happened. Instead, there was a rather heavy weight on the arm that had been raised to shield her face. She very slowly opened her eyes only to see the owl staring at her in what appeared to be confusion. The owl had perched itself on her arm, minding its sharp claws and gripping her arm.

Needless to say, she was at a loss for words.

'You can understand me, can't you?" she murmured, looking at the owl in surprise. A small screeching came from the barn owl as it blinked its eyes at her. She stared at the owl for a moment longer before raising her free hand slowly, afraid to move too quickly. When it became apparent that the owl wasn't going to move, she gently placed it on one of the wings, slowly stroking downwards.

It amazed her that through it all, the owl never flinched from her touch. Rather, it seemed to enjoy the attention that it received from her careful hand, closing those deep eyes seemingly in pleasure. A smile found its way onto her face as she continued to pet the owl. _It's almost as if it's used to being petted like this, _she found herself thinking.

'You really like this, don't you?" she asked, lowering her hand. The owl opened its eyes questioningly, cocking its head as though to ask why she stopped. The chiming of the clock in the distance caught her attention suddenly, emerald eyes looking in its direction. The huge face read 6:30 p.m. _Time to go home, _she thought forlornly. She looked once more at the owl.

'Sorry little guy," she said. 'But I have to go now. Maybe I can come back tomorrow if I don't have too much to do." The owl blinked at her. 'Go on now. Go on home before it starts to storm." She raised her arm out like she'd seen falconers do to get the birds to fly, but the owl refused to move. 'I'm sorry, you can't come with me. You have to go now." She moved her arm up quickly, hoping it would get the message. Instead, the owl remained.

Aveline sighed and looked around, spotting the bench where the owl once sat. She walked over to it and gently shooed the owl onto the back of it.

'Go on," she said just as a fat raindrop hit her on the crown of her head. 'I have to leave now. Find someplace safe for tonight, alright?" She looked to the sky as more raindrops fell, cursing the fact that she didn't bring an umbrella. The owl looked at her one more time before hopping off her arm and onto the bench. Aveline looked at the owl one more time before she turned away, pulling her brown hood over her face.

_Aveline…_ She stopped in her tracks. If Aveline wasn't sure she was hearing things, she definently was now. _Aveline, stay for a moment longer. _Aveline looked this way and that, suddenly not worried about getting home. _I…know that voice, _Aveline thought to herself, turning back to the owl as she continued to look around. _I've heard it somewhere before, but where?_

_Aveline, _the voice called again, this time sounding like it was right beside her despite the fact that there was no one there. _I… I must be getting sick, _she thought, touching her forehead. _That's the only reason why I could be hearing voices. _

She must have spoken aloud.

_When have I ever given you reason to doubt me, my princess? _Aveline didn't know why, but she felt the urge to look directly at the owl as it stared deep into her emerald gaze. She quickly shook her head. This wasn't right. Owls didn't talk using telepathy. It was impossible… wasn't it?

_Aveline…_

'Stop, just stop! Whoever you are please… just leave me alone." Aveline said, backing away from the owl and walking briskly towards the bridge.

_You cannot elude me forever, sweet Aveline. _

'I don't care," she said in response, keeping her head bowed as the heavens began to open up. 'I don't care about anything anymore."

_You cared about your mother._

'Shut up!" she screamed at the voice, holding her hands to her ears. 'Just shut up and go away like everyone else!" Tears were suddenly pricking her eyes as she walked faster, almost jogging. Suddenly, this was no longer about her leaving her hometown behind for school. She was tired of things not going her way. She was tired of people giving her looks of pity. And most of all, she was tired of being constantly reminded of her mother.

Aveline's tears soon fell and blended with the rain that was streaming down her face as she broke into a run, leaving the owl and the park behind as she made her way to her house, ignoring the feeling of someone's arms trying to wrap around her comfortingly.

* * *

Jareth sat back against the stone wall of his castle's window, staring into the crystal as the young woman ran through the rain, crying as she went. Somewhere within him, he felt a twinge- _just _a twinge- of pity for her, not meaning to upset her so. But his desire to steal her away with him was much stronger and it soon won out over his sympathy for the young one. He would deal with comforting her just as soon as she was in the Underground where she belonged. A smile crossed his lips at the thought. He'd lost one potential queen already, and he would not lose another. His only regret was that he'd waited so long to bring her here.

Jareth had watched Sarah long after she defeated him, watched her marry a man that did not deserve her love. He'd felt rage when the man refused to care for Sarah when she was pregnant. But deep beneath his anger was his jealousy at the man for taking what he long believed should have been his place. Never had he felt such anger, even when he lost Sarah. Despite himself, Jareth still plotted his revenge and waited for the right opportunity to avenge his own wounded pride. And so when he'd heard the "loving" father of Aveline wish that his newborn daughter would be taken away, Jareth knew what he had to do.

There had been one slight problem however: Sarah. As long as Sarah was in the picture, Jareth knew that his chances of getting away with taking Aveline without outside interference was slim to none. And, there was also another little problem- despite himself, he still felt affection for the brunette woman, affection that wouldn't let him take the child when she was still very young. Aveline was all Sarah had after her husband left her. He couldn't take that away… yet.

But now, Sarah was gone, sleeping eternally beneath a willow tree in the Williams' family gravesite. Which left sweet, young Aveline unguarded and unprotected. Now that she was of age, he could claim that which was given to him eighteen years ago. Jareth looked once more into his crystal as he stood as Aveline finally reached home and smiled.

'Tonight, my dear sweet Aveline," he murmured, his duel colored gaze glittering in the light. 'Tonight you will finally come home to me." He threw the crystal into the air, laughing darkly as he caught it, striding away to prepare for her arrival in the Underground.

* * *

It was going on seven in the evening by the time Aveline got home, soaked to the bone and in the foulest of moods. Even as she exited her usual shortcut, she could clearly see her uncle on the porch with his arms crossed. _I am in so much trouble,_ she thought. His body language alone was enough to let her know that. Aveline took a deep breath, almost wishing she could turn and run while she had the chance, but if she stayed out in the rain any longer she ran the risk of getting sick. _Let's just get this over with_, she thought.

Aveline steeled herself as she approached the house, crossing her arms over her chest. Within seconds of her walking up the pathway, her uncle's gaze locked on her. No words passed from his lips, which was never a good sign.

'Do you have any idea what time it is?" Toby began, pushing his glassed up his nose bridge as he spoke. Aveline kept her gaze on the ground, swallowing hard. 'I asked you a question, Aveline Nicole." Oh crap, he used her middle name. Everyone knew that when your parents- or guardians- used your middle name, it usually meant that you'd had the lick. She wracked her mind on possible responses and decided to play it as safe as she possibly could.

'Seven, sir," Aveline said. 'I lost track of time…" _Bad answer, _her mind said as her uncle's eyes narrowed.

'Get inside before you get sick." He said quietly, Aveline taking that as her cue to do what he said and hope that God smiled down on her. She quickly ascended the stairs and walked into the house, Toby on her heels.

'Aveline, we've gone through this more than once. You're supposed to be home by six thirty. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He started just as soon as she walked through the door.

'Uncle Toby, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to stay out this late," Aveline protested, removing her soggy jacket and hanging it up, brushing her long brown hair behind her ears.

'Which is why I also told you to start wearing a watch. I can clearly see, however, that that is something else that you seem to lose track of." He snapped, his blue eyes never leaving Aveline as she removed her boots.

'I said I was sorry!" she argued. Toby held up his hand.

'Please let me finish! You know that I've been stricter because you're going off to college soon-"

'But I deserve to have more time to enjoy myself before school!" Aveline interrupted.

'-And I ask you to come home early in an attempt to prepare you for the time constraints that you will be facing in the future. Your teachers are going to be holding you to high expectations with your good grades. You aren't in high school anymore, Aveline. The time has come for you to grow up." Toby finished. Aveline stared into her uncle's eyes, and just for a moment, Toby thought he saw his sister looking back at him. 'I'm doing this for your own good Aveline. I understand that you're young, but staying out late and not letting me know where you are is not good. I've already lost your mother, and I'm not going to lose you too." Aveline sighed and crossed her arms as she headed for the stairs. 'I'm not finished with you, young lady."

'Uncle Toby, you don't have to mention her every time you talk to me!" Aveline cried, holding her hands up in the air. 'That's all I hear from you. Ever since I got accepted into college it's been "Your mother this" and "Your mother that". I'm sick of it! It's bad enough knowing she's gone forever. You don't have to keep reminding me that she's gone!"

'I'm not reminding you that Sarah's gone, Aveline," Toby replied, following after Aveline as she stopped at the foot of the stairs.

'Well it sure as hell feels like it!" Aveline shot back as she ran up the stairs half way before her aunt Tess finally came in from the kitchen.

'What's all the bickering about?" The very pregnant woman asked, drying her hands on a towel. She looked up as she noticed that Aveline was home. 'There you are, dear! Dinner's almost ready." Her bright smile faded when she saw tears in Aveline's eyes. Immediately, she looked at Toby. 'What's going on?"

'Your niece has come in late yet _again_," he said. Aveline shook in fury.

'And your husband is being a total prick at the same time!" Aveline shot back.

'Excuse me?" Toby exclaimed. 'You know better than to say such things to-"

'What are you going to do about it, Uncle Toby? All you seem to do nowadays is act like you're such a hard ass when everyone knows you're not!"

'Enough, both of you," Tess said, getting between both of them just as Aveline was storming towards her uncle. 'Both of you just need to get away from one another instead of acting like cats and dogs," she added. 'Aveline, go up to your room, dear. I'll bring you dinner when it's ready." Aveline looked from her aunt to her uncle, glaring at him in anger before she headed up the stairs.

Tess sighed and looked at her husband as he rubbed his temples.

'You really shouldn't be getting between us, Tess." Toby said. 'It's not good for you right now." He walked towards his wife and put his hands on her swollen belly. Tess touched his face in response.

'And you really shouldn't be arguing with your niece so much. She's not a little girl anymore, Toby." She pointed out. 'The more you try to keep her locked up here with us, the more she's going to fight us." Toby looked into his wife eyes, his expression exhausted.

'I know Tess," he replied. 'It's just… Sarah meant so much to me. She sacrificed so much just to get me out of a mess, and I want to make sure that I repay the favor with taking care of Aveline." Tess smiled gently, caressing her husband's face.

'She can see that you're doing the best that you can. Sarah's death was hard on all of us, especially Aveline. You're the only father figure she has."

'I just wish she wasn't so stubborn all the time. Teenagers can be a handful, sometimes." Tess laughed at this.

'How about I make us both a nice cup of tea while we wait for the roast to finish? Then we can talk about how much like your sister Aveline is." As his wife walked back towards the kitchen, Toby remained behind for a moment to stare up the stairs.

'That's what I'm afraid of."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Once more, I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited this story and are following it! And for the reviews! Honestly, I didn't think that people were going to fall in love with the story so quickly. =)

Someone asked me a question not too long before I posted this if I would ever like people to make stuff revolving around it. YES! I encourage people to do so to any of my stories! However, if you do decide to draw something or make videos of them, all I ask is that you let me know ahead of time and give me credit. I don't recall the name of the person who asked, but if you're reading this dear, you have the green light to do so if you wish. =D

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

In the room lit dimly with a desk lamp, Aveline laid on her dark purple blankets, flipping through a book without really paying much attention to the plot. Anger still coursed through her veins; how dare her uncle say that she was always late! Didn't he understand that she was old enough to look after herself now? At the same time, however, she couldn't help but feel guilty for blowing up the way that she did at her uncle. She could already hear her mother's voice in her head, chiding her for calling him out.

_That's not the way a lady is supposed to speak_, she would always say. Honestly, how did her mother get through deal with him when they were younger? A knock at her door tore Aveline from her thoughts.

'Come in," she said, not bothering to look up as her aunt opened the door carrying a plate of steaming roast, potatoes, and carrots with a Sprite under her arm.

'I thought you might want some time to yourself, so I brought your dinner to you, as promised," Tess said with a smile, placing her drink down on the nightstand and offering the plate of food to Aveline, who grudgingly accepted it. Tess sat herself down beside the eighteen year old, watching as she ate silently.

'You really shouldn't be angry at your uncle, dear," Tess began gently. Aveline looked at her once she finished chewing.

'He shouldn't be on my case all the time." She retorted. Tess shrugged in agreement, putting a hand on her niece's shoulder.

'I know, believe me, I've told him. But you have to understand Aveline that he's afraid of losing you. I'm sure you'd feel the same in his place." Tess was careful, very careful not to mention Sarah. Now it was Aveline's turn to shrug as she opened the can of Sprite.

'He doesn't have to be, Aunt Tess," she replied. "I don't do drugs, I never drink, and I most certainly don't plan on getting pregnant out of wedlock." Tess laughed softly.

'Thank goodness for that," she said, rubbing her belly as the baby inside her kicked. Aveline watched her from the corner of her eye.

'Do you know what you're having yet?" She asked. Tess shook her head.

'Toby and I want to be surprised." She admitted. 'I hope for a baby girl, personally, but whatever he or she is, I'll love them all the same." Tess paused and looked at Aveline's nightstand, noticing a picture of Sarah and Aveline when she was a child. 'I remember when that picture was taken." Tess said. Aveline followed her gaze and smiled slightly.

'That was when we had gone to the beach for Memorial Day," Aveline affirmed. 'It was the first time I'd ever been to the ocean."

'And you kept looking for mermaids in the water," Tess laughed. 'Your mom kept telling you to stop going so far out in the water, but you were so determined to see one that you just wouldn't listen."

'Then she found me a pair of fins so I could pretend I was a mermaid." Aveline finished with a wide smile. 'She always did tell me that I took after her love of fairy tales and fantasy…" Her voice trailed off. Tess sensed the sadness in her niece's voice and hugged her gently.

'She loves you more than you could ever imagine, Aveline," Tess began. 'There wasn't a moment that went by that she wouldn't brag about how smart and beautiful her little princess was." She paused to brush some of Aveline's chocolate locks behind her ear before standing. 'Wait right here," she said, disappearing into the hall. Aveline took that opportunity to finish her dinner while her aunt retrieved whatever it was she was after.

In no time at all, it seemed, Tess returned with something in her hand.

'I was going to wait and give this to you before you left for school, but I thought now would be as good a time as any." She handed a small bundle to Aveline in return for her empty plate. Aveline looked from her aunt to the oddly heavy bundle before opening it slowly. She choked on her tears when she saw what it contained.

Resting on a butterfly printed scarf was a gold music box that held a female figurine dressed in a white ball gown inside- her mother's music box. Tess reached forward and twisted the tiny crank as Aveline held it up. A beautiful tune that Aveline was well acquainted with began to play.

'There's such a sad love deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel opened and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes. There's such a fooled heart beating so fast in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart," Tess began to sing softly. 'As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down."

'Mom used to sing that to me before I went to sleep," Aveline recalled sadly, hugging the music box to her chest as she began to cry.

'Sweetheart," Tess said, holding the young girl as she broke down.

'I miss her so much," Aveline cried, clinging to Tess.

'I know you do sweetie," she replied. 'We all miss her. But as long as you remember her and always hold her in your heart, she'll never be truly gone." Aveline closed her eyes tightly, trying her best to calm down.

'Why did she have to die?" she blurted out. 'Why did she have to go and leave me here alone?" Tess stroked Aveline's hair soothingly, kissing her niece's temple.

'You're not alone, Aveline. You've never been alone in any of this." Tess assured her, even though Aveline shook her head in denial. 'I know it feels like you are, believe me. But you know that you can always come to me or your uncle Toby for anything, even if it's just for a hug."

'It's my fault," Aveline cried. Tess paused and looked down at her in surprise.

'Why would you think that?"

'If I hadn't have asked her to come get me from school, if I didn't stay behind for that stupid tryout, Mom would still be alive. It is all my fault!" Tess shook her head.

'Don't say that, Aveline. This isn't your fault-"

'Yes it is!" Aveline exclaimed, tearing away from her aunt and walking away to the far corner of her room, still hugging her mother's music box. 'It's my fault…" Tess sat on her niece's bed, unsure whether it was a good idea to follow after her or to leave the teen where she was. She knew that Aveline's pain ran deep, but not that deep. Her next words, however, were even more disturbing.

'You and Uncle Toby are having a baby," Aveline began tearfully. 'You both have a family of your own. There's no place for me there. Just as soon as your baby gets here, you'll forget all about me." Tess stood to her feet, bristling at the words.

'That's not true and you know it," she said a little more sternly than she wanted. 'Just because I'm having a baby doesn't mean that you're not part of this family. And we're most certainly not going to forget about you either." Tess picked up the discarded dinner plate and headed for Aveline's door. 'I understand that you still hurt from your mother's death and I quite honestly don't blame you. But the more that you torture yourself by wallowing in self-pity, the worse it will get." Aveline turned in her aunt's direction blankly, tears still flowing down her pale cheeks. 'If this is what I have to expect from you after trying to help you feel better-"

'Aunt Tess…"

'-then you can stay in your room for the rest of the night and feel sorry for yourself. Honestly Aveline, you're eighteen, not eight. It's time for you to grow up."

'Aunt Tess, wait! I didn't mean-"

'Goodnight Aveline." With that, Tess exited the room and closed the door. Aveline stared at the door for several moments, debating on whether or not she should follow and apologize or not. Inwardly she smacked herself. What had she been thinking, speaking before she thought? Tears welled anew in her eyes. _I can't do anything right,_ she thought. With her emotions all over the place like they were, it was a miracle she hadn't had a nervous breakdown.

'Dammit Aveline," she cursed, putting her mother's music box down. 'Why do you have to be such a crybaby all the time?" She ran her hands through her hair, trying to stop her tears but failing miserably. Aveline fell down to her knees, her hands sliding down from her hair to cover her face as she sobbed quietly. _Mom, I need you so much right now_, she thought, images of her beautiful mother flowing into her mind. With it also came the guilt that she carried, guilt that she shouldn't have but had anyways. It didn't help that she had school coming up soon and still had so much to do to prepare.

_Just one moment, _Aveline thought, wiping her tears as she dropped her hands to hug herself, rocking very slowly back and forth. _Just one moment of peace, one moment away from everything is all I want. Just so I can figure everything out without people telling me what Mom would want… _

After taking a moment to calm down, Aveline shakily got to her feet. The idea of sleep suddenly sounded good to her. A good night's sleep was certainly needed, at that. She released a long exhale of breath and made her way to her mahogany dresser, rummaging through the top drawer for pajamas. She ended up settling on a pair of pale blue drawstring shorts and a pink shirt that read _Princess_ across the front before leaving her room.

After she returned from washing her face and brushing her teeth, Aveline focused on her hair next. She brushed her thick locks out carefully, wincing when she found a couple of knots. Deftly, she began braiding it once she was certain there were no more knots. That was one of the downfalls of having waist length hair- if you didn't tie it up before bed you were guaranteed to have a mess of knots in the morning. No amount of conditioner in the world could get them out easily either.

Satisfied, Aveline turned on her bedside lamp and turned off the desk lamp. Before she lay down, however, she retrieved her mother's music box and placed it carefully on the nightstand. Smiling gently, Aveline pulled back the covers and slipped under them, laying on her side to look at the music box. The light made the figurine's dress look like it was shining like a star. Reaching out, she turned the crank before releasing it, sighing when she heard the gentle melody begin. With it, Aveline could almost hear her mother singing along.

_There's such a sad love deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel opened and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes…_

Aveline watched the figure spin around inside the golden box, almost as though she were dancing along to the tune. She watched for a moment longer before reaching up to turn off the light, the haunting melody soothing her to a deep sleep.

At least, she hoped it would be.

* * *

Toby sighed as he sat back in his chair, removing his glasses and rubbing his temples. Though the tea that his wife had made for him had indeed relaxed him, Toby still felt stressed out. _It's only going to add up when the baby gets here,_ his mind reminded. Toby almost groaned. A newborn and a rebellious and moody teenager under the same roof? That was almost always a recipe for disaster.

'How did you do it, Dad?" he thought aloud, the words that Aveline spoke to him earlier in the evening still resonating in his mind. Toby had always heard that once you had children of your own, they would be exactly how you were as a child. _Karma I suppose_, he thought with a shake of his head. But teenagers, especially the older ones, those were a new ballgame. He suddenly wondered how Sarah had managed to keep Aveline's temper in check.

Truth be told, his niece and himself used to be very close. Now that she was technically an orphan… it was almost as though there was a rift between them that Toby had no idea how to cross to get back to the Aveline he used to know. It wasn't that he didn't understand where all her anger and grief came from, for she wasn't the only one that suffered every day after Sarah's unexpected death last year. But it made him wonder if there was something else going on, something that she didn't want to talk to him about.

He suddenly remembered Sarah confiding in him about Aveline's father and how she was planning on finding some way of getting child support from him to go forwards to Aveline's college fund. She'd even talked about getting the two of them together, just so Aveline would know who her father was. Toby had told her that given how he had acted in the past towards their daughter, it was probably best to let sleeping dragons lie. But stubborn Sarah didn't listen to him. She'd decided to tell Aveline about her father, keeping out a few certain details of course.

As expected, Aveline didn't know what to say. Her mother called the man her father but, as she would later confide in her uncle, she could only think of him as a stranger. He wondered if that was the reason for her being so withdrawn from everyone. Perhaps she felt like she'd really been orphaned after Sarah's-

'Toby," his wife's voice broke the silence. Blue met brown as he looked into Tess's eyes, seeing the concern there.

'How did it go?" he asked. Tess avoided his question.

'We need to talk about Aveline." Toby blinked his eyes.

'What is it?" Tess paused and walked towards her husband, sitting down in the chair beside him.

'Well, for one she's still upset with you, but that is to be expected. And she upset about Sarah as well." Tess admitted, smoothing out her shirt and resting her hands on her belly. Toby leaned forwards, taking his wife's left hand in his.

'I'm assuming she blew up on you?" he asked. Tess shook her red head.

'No… I blew up on her." Toby's brows rose. 'I didn't know what else to say to her. She kept going on about how she's not part of this family now that we have a baby on the way and I- oh Toby, I just didn't want to hear her beat herself up anymore!" Tess admitted, tears coming to her eyes. Toby held her hand to his face, kissing her palm.

'She's under a lot of stress, Tess," he soothed. 'I'm sure she didn't mean it to be personal."

'I think she needs help, Toby," Tess said suddenly, catching Toby off guard. 'There is something going on with her, something that needs to be addressed before it gets to be a problem. I think we should reconsider her going away to college." Toby shook his head.

'Tess, we can't do that. She's already been accepted! If she backs out now-"

'Then we need to get in contact with that school and see if we can arrange online classes or something. I don't feel comfortable with her going so far away, not in the state that she's in right now."

'My niece isn't crazy Tess and I'm not going to let her be labeled as crazy!"

'Toby, you just have to look at Aveline to see that something isn't right. It is one thing to grieve, but these angry outbursts and depression spells aren't normal. We need to send her to someone who can help her piece herself back together." Tess argued. Toby held up his hand.

'I'm not putting her through what that bastard of a husband put Sarah through. He made her think that she was crazy and I'm not going to do that to Aveline!" Tess put a hand on Toby's arm.

'We can't handle this on our own anymore, Toby. We have to get outside help for her." Tess explained. "If Aveline has any chance of leading a normal life, we need to consider the possibility of psychiatric treatment." Toby was silent for many, many moments, considering what his wife was telling him.

'If we're going to get her a psychiatrist," he began slowly, not believing he was about to say what he was. 'We need to talk to Aveline about it first. It'll be on your head though if she blows up on us." Tess nodded and kissed her husband's cheek.

'Let's think on it ourselves for a day or two before we ask her. That'll give us time to talk to the school and see what can be done about her staying here for classes." Toby returned her kiss with one of his own to her cheek.

'I trust you, Tess. I just hope Aveline trusts us too after this."

* * *

_Aveline…_

A voice softer than a whisper called out to her, seemingly in her dream. She tossed around a bit, moaning softly. Long, dark bangs that had managed to escape from her braid fell into her eyes, tickling her nose. _I don't feel like moving them, _Aveline thought, snuggling deeper into her covers.

_Aveline…_

The voice was slightly louder this time, rousing her from an already restless sleep. Emerald eyes opened only to close again, mumbling about how she needed to talk to her uncle about talking so loudly when she was trying to sleep. She rolled over and glanced at her clock with hooded eyes. Her bright orbs opened again, focusing on the blue numbers: 2:30 A.M. _Uncle Toby and Aunt Tess aren't awake this late, _Aveline thought, sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes. _Maybe Tess is going into labor, _her mind offered. Of course! She was due any day now. They would want her to be there for when her cousin was born...

_Not after the way you've acted today, _a little voice said in the back of her head. Aveline shook her head. Still, she was going to make sure that everything was alright and if they didn't want her to come with them then... then she'd deal with it.

Aveline threw off her covers, stretching and swinging her feet over the edge. The coarseness of the carpet against her feet did little to shock her awake as Aveline sleepily searched for her robe to keep her warm. When she couldn't find it, Aveline gave up the search and instead headed for the door, intent on finding out what was going on. _Don't get grumpy with them, _she reminded herself. _Just ask them if everything is alright. Don't make a big deal out of it if they tell you to stay here. _Aveline reached for the gold door knob and turned it, opening the door slowly to prepare her eyes for the bright light of the hall...

Pitch black and silence was all that greeted her, however. Two things that alerted her that obviously the voice was a dream. _Doesn't that beat all_, she thought, leaning against the frame of her door for a moment before closing it. Right as she did, a gust of cold air blew on her from behind. Aveline's brow furrowed in confusion, shivering at the bone chilling coolness. She turned slowly, looking behind her. Her window, oddly, was open. Her green curtains blew softly in the breeze.

'I don't remember opening that," Aveline thought aloud, walking over to her window to shut it. Sighing tiredly, she brushed back her bangs, a movement that was paused when she heard a man chuckling behind her.

'You're right," a crisp British accent said. 'I did." Aveline's head turned like a stone grinding against another, her eyes widening when she saw the owner of said voice.

'Hello Aveline, my dear." Jareth, the Goblin King said with an evil smirk.

* * *

**A/N**- Apparently no one ever told Aveline that she shouldn't get out of bed just because a creepy voice tells you to. Then again... I'm sure the dark side in us all would do more than jump out of bed for Jareth ;) The next chapter should be up tomorrow if I don't have too much school work. I'm getting close to Spring Break thankfully, which means more time to write! *happy dance*


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the wait everyone! I'm in the last couple weeks before Spring Break, and University of Phoenix can get pretty hectic XD But doesn't every school? Anyways, here ya go!

* * *

Aveline stared in shock at the man standing before her, looking from her window to him. _How did he get in here, _she thought. However the case, the man clearly wasn't from this world anyways. In fact he looked like he had stepped straight from a Frank Frazetta fantasy painting; he was dressed all in black from head to toe, giving the illusion that he took up more space than he really did. His hair was long and golden, framing his face with its strong features and high eyebrows. Most enchanting and alluring of all was not his regal appearance or imposing height, but that his eyes were two different colors. He seemed so strange and yet… so very familiar.

So lost in her observation of the strange man before her, Aveline didn't realize that he was speaking to her.

'I must say that you've grown into quite a beautiful young woman, my Aveline," the man observed, pulling down the gloves that adorned his hands slightly. 'How I am most displeased with the way you gawk at me. Do you find my appearing here so disturbing?" Aveline blinked her eyes several times, snapping out of her daze.

'Who… are you?" she asked, trying but failing to keep her voice even. 'More importantly, how did you get in here and what do you want?" The man chuckled darkly, the very sound of which sent chills down Aveline's spine.

'You know very well who I am," he continued with that blade like smile. 'But if the years have been so unkind that your memory does not recall things so easily, I'm more than happy to oblige you with a refreshing." Slowly, very slowly, he began to approach Aveline.

'I do not need to use doors like you do. No mere mortal walls can keep me out, no matter how hard they may try. The open window that you so graciously closed served only as a distraction, a momentary side activity to keep you from noticing my appearance. I am one that adores surprises," he paused and smiled down at Aveline, reaching to stroke her bangs out of her face. 'As for who I am and what I want, the answers are very simple; I am Jareth, and I am here to claim what was promised me long ago." Aveline blinked several times in confusion.

'I- I don't understand," she stuttered. 'What do you mean-" She was stopped by a gloved finger that touched her light pink lips.

'Hush now, my Aveline. Everything will be made clear to you soon enough. For now, we must depart from here to the Underground. A celebration awaits us upon our return, and we mustn't keep our guests waiting." Jareth snaked an arm around her waist at his words, something that Aveline didn't quite approve of. She pushed away from him with her hands on his chest.

'H-hold on, I'm not going anywhere with you." Aveline uttered, backing up until she was pressed against her window. 'And I'm most certainly _not_ yours. Now if you don't mind, however you got here, you need to leave before my uncle hears you." She tried to sound fierce, hoping he would get the picture. His raucous laugh said otherwise.

'You place so much faith in people who've shown time and time again that they are not worthy of such," Jareth pointed out. 'But, where are my manners? I've brought you a gift." Aveline's eyes went wide as he raised his hand, several small slivers of light coming together to form a crystal ball.

'How- how did you do that?" she managed as Jareth held the crystal out to her. Aveline peered at it in curiosity, inhaling sharply when she saw it catch the rays of light from the moon outside, casting a wide spectrum of colors across her face.

'It is magic, Aveline, nothing more. But if you take this crystal," Jareth began and, seemingly defying gravity, began to move the crystal around from his palm to the back of his hand, turning it this way and that in an elaborate manner. 'And look very carefully into it, it will show you all that you have ever dreamed of. But this is not a gift for a girl who has lost her faith in the unseen." He stopped with the motions and held it out to Aveline once more. 'Do you want it?" Emerald eyes only stared at him.

'You expect me to take something from you after you called me a "girl who has lost her faith"?" She declared in an irritated voice. 'Nice try, but that's not going to work, not with me." Jareth's smile faltered for a minute. Such spirit, spirit that was just as much a spitting image of Sarah as Aveline herself was. But as much as Jareth enjoyed seeing Aveline's spirit, he needed to quell it now before his arrival attracted unwanted attention. Not that he was worried, of course.

'Aveline," he warned, withdrawing the crystal away from the brunette. With simply a thought, the crystal changed into a snake. Carefully, he grabbed the serpents head and examined it before looking back into Aveline's green orbs. "_Don't _make the mistake of angering me." Without warning, he flung the snake at Aveline.

The second the serpent left his hands, Aveline sidestepped quickly, feeling the rough scales graze her arm. The snake instead scored a direct hit on the window glass causing a loud cracking sound to resonate in her room. Aveline looked at the window, noting the size of the crack. _Uncle Toby is not going to like this, _she couldn't help but think. She looked back at Jareth. _How the hell is he able to do that? He turned a crystal into a snake! _Aveline shook at the thought. With that sort of sorcery at his fingertips, she almost dreaded to think of what he could do to her.

'You cannot hope to match me in power, Aveline. Though I will say that you are quite beautiful when you are angry," Jareth laughed, grabbing her wrist. Aveline immediately started twisting violently, desperately trying to pry his hand off of her.

'Let me go!" She screamed, no longer caring about not alerting someone. Jareth ignored her protests and pulled her close to him, lowering his head until their noses were mere millimeters away from each other.

'Now listen carefully to me, Aveline. I have been kind up till now, but I can be very cruel," Jareth cautioned. 'We may do this one of two ways; we can resume with my original plan of taking you away quietly, or we can go about this in a rather unpleasant fashion. Choose carefully, dear." Aveline only glared at him.

'I already told you, I'm not going anywhere with you!" she hissed. 'Let me go right now!" Jareth smirked down at her.

'I'm afraid you've no choice in the matter, Aveline, for what's said is said. I'm quite certain that the one responsible for summoning me won't be inclined to fight to reverse this, no matter how much you may wish for it." Jareth pointed out. A knock at her door caused both Aveline and Jareth to break their stares from one another's.

'Aveline? Is everything alright?" Her uncle asked. Jareth's smile broadened.

'It seems we have an unexpected guest, my dear, coming to see you off." He glanced back to her. 'If you'd like to say farewell, I would suggest you do so now." Jareth didn't have to tell her twice; the moment that Aveline heard her uncle's voice she renewed her struggles and called out to him.

'Uncle Toby! Uncle Toby, help! Please!" she cried. Her door shook powerfully, Toby trying his best to get inside.

'Unlock the door! I can't get in!" Aveline's eyes widened; she didn't lock the door! _Jareth must have done something to it! _

'It's not locked! Please, hurry! Please…" She was shaking in fear now, fear of being taken away by this man who seemed bent on possessing her. Jareth snickered as Toby rammed his weight into Aveline's enchanted door futilely, being careful not to grow overconfident and lose his concentration.

'Doors can be so bothersome, can't they Aveline?" Jareth asked, holding her closer with his free arm. 'But fear not, sweet Aveline. He will not snatch you from my grasp so easily. In fact, he will soon forget all about you… right about now."

'No," Aveline screamed as her room began to fade away like morning mist. 'Uncle Toby! Uncle Toby!" her voice called before it too faded into nothing.

* * *

Toby stopped ramming against the door, blinking several times as a haze fell over his mind. What had he been doing? He put a hand on his head, trying to clear his mind. He dropped his hand and looked back at Aveline's door which had opened very slightly. Cautiously, he pushed it open in case Aveline was waiting to take out whoever was trying to break into her room.

'Aveline? Aveline, are you awake?" he called. Silence was his only answer. 'I didn't mean to scare you, Aveline." Toby started to say something else, like why he was trying to get into his niece's room, but decided against it. _I don't even know why. _ Still silence greeted him. Toby's face fell into that of worry when he noticed that his niece wasn't in bed. He poked his head around the corner, looking both left and right. There was no sign of Aveline. He shivered at the feel of wind blowing on him… wait, what? He looked forward and saw that the window was open.

'Oh no," he murmured, rushing to it to look outside. There were no signs of her out there either. 'Aveline!" Toby called, hoping that the girl was only playing a prank. 'Aveline, come on, this isn't funny anymore. Where are you?" Still no answer. He stepped back away from the window, stopping when he felt something under his bare foot. Toby crouched down pick up what looked to be a piece of paper with writing on it.

_Uncle Toby,_

_ If you are reading this, then know that I have left home. I'm sorry, but you have left me with no choice. I want to live my life the way that I want to without having someone tell me what to do all the time. I want to travel the world and go to places that I've never been to, something that I won't be able to do living with you._

_ Goodbye Uncle Toby,_

_ Aveline_

Toby froze as he read the note, putting two and two together. He stood up quickly and ran down the stairs, ignoring his wife as she called after him, running straight to the phone. He frantically dialed 911, pacing back and forth as he waited for a reply.

'911, what's you emergency?" the woman on the other line asked.

'Please, I need the police to come to my house now! My niece is gone!"

* * *

Jareth couldn't contain his peals of laughter as he watched Toby through the crystal ball. He simply couldn't believe just how easy it had been to trick him. He almost couldn't believe it. Magic certainly did have its moments. Jareth quieted himself and looked around at the sleeping, excited goblins that had resolved to sleep in small groups around the hall and throughout the entire castle. While it had only been an hour in Aboveground, it was already late at night in the Underground. It made sense that they all would be asleep by the time he returned.

Silently, he stepped over two that had nested themselves near the window, avoiding several other piles of goblins as he made his way to the further end of the hall to a more brightly lit corridor that led to an immense dining hall. Peering inside, he could see some of the taller goblins going this way and that, decorating the table and walls as they had been instructed. Garlands of sweet smelling flowers were being strung around the room. One goblin had settled himself in a corner and had set to work polishing crystal goblets while humming quietly to himself. Two were hanging precariously from the chandelier, taking soft cloths to the silver and giving it a nice shine. Yet another was dusting the table and chairs while another swept what debris fell to the ground.

A part of him wondered if perhaps he should have told them what the cause for celebration was, but another part of him disagreed. Goblins were not known to have a long memory span, but if you told them about a party with food and drink, they would be more than happy to remember such. Tell them the reason for such and you would find yourself repeating the reason four seconds later. All they needed to know for now was that they were required to be on their best behavior.

He frowned at the thought. Best behavior to this lot usually meant fighting over tidbits of food, laughing loud enough that it could be heard all the way Aboveground, or even belching so loudly it made even he lose his appetite at times. He covered his eyes for a minute, rubbing his temples. God forbid they made a show of having said belching contests.

Jareth turned from the dining hall and made his way out of the goblin filled hall towards the living quarters in the upper levels of the castle that were reserved for himself and the rare guest that visited the castle. His booted feet made little noise as he ascended the stone stairs, passing by the two guards who were sound asleep. Jareth snorted; what was the point of being a guard if all you did was sleep?

On he went until he reached a metal door not far down the hall. Slowly, very slowly, he opened the door and looked inside. Thanks to the moon that was shining through the window, Jareth could clearly see Aveline curled up in a ball on the large four poster canopy bed. Almost seconds upon their arrival, Aveline fainted, no doubt from the trip back here. Most mortals couldn't stand the trip down anyways, so it was no surprise to him.

Jareth eased himself into the room and soundlessly strode towards the sleeping girl, stopping by her bed and sitting down gently beside her. Tears were still running down her cheek that were red from crying, sniffles occasionally coming from her even in sleep. He reached forward slowly and tucked her bangs behind her ear before gently wiping away the trail of tears that had fallen. As he withdrew his hand, Jareth paused and looked more closely at her, stunned at just how much like her mother she looked. It was almost unnerving how similar they looked.

Aveline made a sound in her sleep and curled into a tighter ball. Jareth moved back a little to cover her up with the flower printed covers, stroking her hair one more time before standing up.

'Sleep well, little Aveline," he whispered. Jareth kept his eyes on her while he backed towards the door, unable to stop himself from staring at her. There was something pulling at his heart strings, the same something that had driven him to take her this night. Something that was eerily similar to his feelings towards her mother…

But no, no. It was much too soon. He would make sure she was completely captivated with him before Jareth even crossed that bridge. The question was, however, could he last that long? Better still, did he _want _to last so long? Jareth sighed and turned for the door, slipping out slightly before looking towards her one more time before he closed the door behind him.

He would wait until tomorrow and see what the day brought both of them.

* * *

The police and investigators searched for Aveline for several days after that night, first questioning and searching her friends' houses, then turning their attention to shelters, abandoned houses where runaways were said to frequent, even train stations and airports. They searched high and low, but found no trace of Aveline anywhere. Soon, they called off the search, informing Toby and Tess that the girl was probably long gone from the city by now, possibly with a boyfriend. Until they had solid evidence to prove foul play was involved, there was nothing more they could do.

Toby and Tess, among others that were close to Aveline, search for much longer.

Eventually, like everyone else, they were forced to give up the search for Sarah Williams' only child. Tess was inconsolable, blaming herself for Aveline's disappearance, for driving the girl to the point of being so heartbroken that she wanted to leave. She was still a girl, no matter how old she was. Tess should have been more understanding, she cried to Toby night after night. In the back of his mind, Toby knew that no words would have stopped Aveline from leaving if they had known that this would happen. She was a free spirit like her mother, and as such, she was going to want to have adventures of her own.

The fact that she left without saying goodbye, however, was what hurt the most.

A month later, just a couple of days after Tess gave birth to their daughter, Toby finally made himself clean out Aveline's room when it became apparent that the girl wasn't coming back. He gathered her books, both novels and text books alike, acceptance letters from school, clothes and shoes that would be taken to the Salvation Army, toys from her childhood that had been stored in the back of her closet, and pictures that hung from the walls.

All of this was done sullenly, angrily. Anger that stemmed from the disappointment that Aveline threw so much away. That she threw away her future at one of the most prestigious colleges in the country. That she held so much anger within her that she ran away. Most of all, however, that she abandoned those who cared for her after Sarah's death, given her so much only to be left without so much as a warning or goodbye handshake.

Beneath all of that was a deep, inconsolable grief of his own, grief that blinded him to the fact that there was something missing from Aveline's room, the one thing that belonged to her mother and her mother before her:

_The music box that Tess gave her just hours before she ran away from home._

As soon as Toby walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, a raucous laughter resonated throughout it.

* * *

**A/N**- Before I forget, those of you who aren't aware, yesterday I went to the doctor to ask about possible treatments for my TMJD (temporo mandibular joint disorder) and was referred to a specialist to see this March. I'm saying this now because there is a big possibility that I may be having surgery soon which will mean that I will not be able to upload very often. Hopefully though I won't have to go through with it, but I will keep everyone updated in the meantime.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**- Oh my gosh, I was thought this wasn't going to get done XD I ran into some unexpected problems with school and didn't find time to finish this chapter until last night. I'm so sorry for making you all wait. Hopefully, if all goes well, I'll be able to make this a two chapter night. Once more, thank you all for reviewing and favoriting the story! I'm so glad to see that everyone is enjoying the story. =D

* * *

The sounds of birds singing and light pouring in from the windows roused Aveline from a deep but very restless slumber. She started to open her eyes but, upon remembering what had transpired last night, quickly decided against it as she rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head. If it were possible, Aveline would indeed have stayed this way for the rest of the day or even for eternity. However, a lack of oxygen under the blankets and the fact that it was becoming much too warm was more than enough to coax her out. So, very slowly, she pulled the heavy blanket down and began to open her eyes. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream_, Aveline kept saying. She inhaled deeply, hoping to smell fresh coffee brewing and blueberry muffins baking….

Emerald eyes opened completely as Aveline sat up slowly, eyes that quickly widened at the sight before her.

Instead of her comfortable room that never stayed entirely neat, there was an immense room that was almost as big as the entire upstairs at home. The walls were a nice shade of lilac with white curtains that were currently opened to let in the sun framing the gigantic arched windows. A dark armoire was situated towards the front of the room facing Aveline and on the wall opposite of it was an equally dark vanity that held small boxes of varying sizes as well as a hairbrush. A large oval mirror topped off the vanity, the silver face of which caught the reflection of a white screen that hid another area behind it, but Aveline couldn't be sure what it was. The crackling of a fire near the center of the farthest wall in the fireplace made the room restfully warm and peaceful with two chairs situated in front.

The more she observed her surroundings, the more Aveline realized that this room was almost identical to the one that she used to dream about as a child. But that wasn't right, was it? This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream! Not wasting another minute, Aveline clapped a hand over her eyes.

'I'm going to wake up any minute," Aveline said aloud, falling back onto the soft bed and pulling the blankets over her head again. 'Any minute now," she repeated, closing her eyes tightly and willing herself to wake up. After a while, it became too stuffy under the blankets to stay under them, and she slowly pulled them down and opened her eyes only to see that she was still in the room.

'No way," she whispered, sitting up slowly. 'This can't be real… it can't…" Tears started to well in her eyes as Aveline began to realize that if this was real, then her being taken from her home was real as well. 'I don't want to be here," she cried quietly, drawing her knees up to her chest and rocking back and forth slowly. 'I want to go home…" Aveline hid her face on her knees, taking care to keep her sobs quiet. 'I want to go home. Someone please take me home…"

'But you are home, fair maiden!" A chipper voice said, making Aveline jerk in surprise. Green, puffy eyes looked up at the voice, blinking several times.

Truth be told, there really wasn't any good description that Aveline could give other than the fact that the voice came from what she believed to be a fox. At least, that's what it looked like; a fox wearing a rather regal doublet looking thing and a red hat with an enormous feather. In one hand, he held a staff that was well suited for someone of his (She assumed it was a he anyway) size, and stood on two feet rather than on four. Her eyes darted this way and that for a moment, then back to the fox.

'I'm sorry… was that you who spoke?" Aveline questioned. The fox nodded and removed his hat, bowing low in front of her.

'Yes indeed, my lady," he replied. 'I am Sir Didymus, thy personal guard and servant." Aveline blinked again, not sure she heard him correctly.

'My… personal guard?" she asked, running her hands through her hair, hoping that 'thy' meant 'my'. 'I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me with someone else. I'm not… royalty." Sir Didymus looked at her in disbelief.

'Mistake?" he replied. 'No, no, my lady, I am most certain that I have not! Thou are Princess Aveline of the Aboveground are you not?" Once more Aveline could do little more than stare at the small creature that looked to be no more than two feet tall. _Princess?_

'My name is Aveline," she affirmed. 'But I'm not a princess. I'm just your garden variety girl, I guess."

'Ah! So thou are Princess Aveline of the Aboveground Garden! I see now," Sir Didymus corrected, bowing once more.

'No, no, no! It's just Aveline. And there is no need for you to bow," Aveline said quickly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and kneeling down in front of him, taking hold of his shoulders and righting him so that he stood up straight. Didymus cocked his head slightly to the right, clearly confused.

'Forgive me, my lady, but… was thou not told? His Royal Highness Jareth would not have bring in a commoner from the Aboveground! Thou are clearly not a child and too old to become a goblin, so thou must be the princess that he so often spoke of." Now it was Aveline's turn to cock her head in confusion. Sensing such, Sir Didymus continued. 'Many, many years ago, King Jareth was called to the Aboveground for the first time in even more years by a common man. It was believed that he was retrieving yet another goblin to serve him, but when he returned empty handed, it caused a great deal of disbelief.

'The King's advisor questioned His Royal Highness about the matter to learn that while the King had indeed gone Aboveground to retrieve what was promised him, he decided to wait instead. What reason he had still escape us all, but it's believed that what currently plagues the Underground had something to do with it, a dire plague that could spell disaster for all of Underground if he does not attend to it. But His Highness cannot leave the Goblin City unprotected, not without a capable leader to hold everyone together in his absence and lead us in battle should worse come to worse. So for this reason, all matters in Aboveground have had to be put to the side.

'His Royal Highness has since spoken of how one day a human princess from Aboveground would one day come to the Goblin City in Underground to aid him in this time of need. Only when she arrived would this threat to our home be dealt with, and after the Great Battle, all would be well once again and she would rule at his side as his queen." Didymus explained. Aveline sat there for a long moment, letting all that she had heard sink in. _She _was the _princess_ that Jareth spoke of? _She _was supposed to lead an _army_? _She _was supposed to hold down the fort while _he _ran off to _war_? _I had to be taken away from home just because of this, _Aveline thought, growing increasingly angry the more that she thought of it.

'Where is he?" she whispered, standing up slowly. 'Where is Jareth right now?" Sir Didymus sensed the anger in her voice and moved to touch her bare leg gently.

'Now, now, my lady. There is no need to be angry-"

'_Where _is he Didymus? If I have to go hunt him down, I'm gonna-"

'That won't be necessary, dear Aveline, though I am rather interested to hear what you had in mind for my demise at your hands." _Speak of the devil and he will come_, Aveline thought as her eyes shot up into Jareth's misallied gaze.

'You again," she hissed, her fists clenching so hard that her nails dug into her palms. You have got a **lot **of nerve for showing up in front of me right now!" Jareth merely chuckled and smiled at her outburst, thoroughly amused with Aveline's temper. Sir Didymus, upon seeing Jareth standing in the doorway, bowed once more, removing his cap.

'Good morning, my Lord," he greeted. Jareth looked down at him.

'To you as well, Sir Didymus. I see you have met Princess Aveline. I trust that the two of you are getting along well?"

'We… are indeed, my Lord," Sir Didymus said quickly. 'In fact, I was just about to tell the Princess of a special banquet planned for her." Aveline's eyes widened as she looked at Didymus.

'Wait, what?" she asked, though her words went unheard by both Didymus and Jareth.

'That is indeed a shame," Jareth said, surprising her and looking rather forlorn on top of that. 'I was rather anticipating telling her myself. But no." He looked back at Aveline with a smile and then back to Didymus. 'Excuse us if you will, Sir Didymus. I have an important matter that I need to confer with Princess Aveline about." Didymus looked to Aveline for a moment before bowing once more.

'Certainly, Your Highness. Until later, my lady," Didymus replied to both Jareth and Aveline before trotting quickly out the open door, leaving both of them alone. Aveline set her jaw as she observed Jareth in the same way that he looked at her. In all honesty he didn't look… too intimidating anymore. He was dressed in a white shirt that cut down to the end of his sternum, opened wide enough to reveal a half moon necklace that looked much too heavy to Aveline. His long legs were clad in dark grey leggings and his hands in black leather gloves. Black boots completed his outfit of choice. His aforementioned boots clicked against the ground as he walked towards Aveline in a confident stride, his enchanting eyes never leaving her own.

'So _Princess _Aveline, how do you like your chambers? Is everything to your satisfaction?" Jareth asked conversationally, stopping in front of her and placing a hand on one of her shoulders. Aveline was taken aback by his questioning, her shock giving way to anger once more as she roughly shrugged off his hand.

'First things first, don't try to play Mr. Nice Guy with me. I never asked you to take me away from home and I didn't want you to. Second, I don't know what you've told everyone to make them think that I'm a princess, but I would appreciate it if you didn't lie to them about who I am. And finally, you don't have to stand so close to talk to me." Aveline snapped, taking three steps back from Jareth when she noticed that he had gotten way too close for her liking. 'But to answer your question, I think they are… _beautiful_. I'd always wanted a room like this…" She stopped herself from getting too chatty with Jareth. His thin lips formed a smile at her words.

'I am happy to hear that, sweet Aveline," Jareth answered back. 'I had it specially made for you so that you would feel more at home here in my castle. If you look through your armoires, you will find fresh clothes waiting for you. Unless, of course, you are planning on spending the day in your current attire," Jareth motioned with his hand. Aveline looked down at her rumpled clothes and smoothed them out self-consciously.

'Clothes?" she asked. Jareth nodded and turned her in the direction of the armoire closest to them. Once she was looking in the direction he indicated, Jareth walked away from her and made a show of opening the doors. Aveline's jaw dropped as she gaped at the contents of the armoire.

What must have been thousands of dollars worth of dresses in every color she could imagine filled the armoire, all in different materials but all long and with flowing sleeves. Jareth bent down and opened a smaller set of doors that she hadn't seen before to reveal low heeled shoes in an array of colors. She wandered closer, taking a peek at the dresses and shoes. Before today, she never was one for having a lot of clothes or even shoes, but seeing all these beautiful gowns before her- even if they weren't meant for her alone- was enough to turn her into an excited little girl all over again.

She reached out and touched a violet dress, almost as though to assure herself that this was real. Aveline let out a small puff of air that she didn't realize she had been holding inside her. Emerald eyes looked from Jareth to the dresses, all anger fading from her.

'These… are for me?" she asked quietly. Jareth nodded, his blonde locks falling over his shoulders.

'Yes, dear Aveline. Everything in this room belongs to you, even this," Jareth affirmed, plucking something from thin air. Aveline gasped as she recognized her mother's music box and reached out a small hand for it. Jareth gave it to her without argument, watching as she turned it this way and that. Nimble fingers turned the small turnkey a couple times before releasing it, listening with a smile as it played her mother's special song.

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes…_

Aveline looked up at him again, noticing a strange light had come to Jareth's eyes as the song played. Not to mention the way that he was looking at her… She looked away shyly, holding the music box to her chest.

'Thank you," she muttered, a deep flush coming over her face. Jareth blinked and smirked in response, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

'You are most welcome, Aveline," he responded in a quiet voice. Despite herself, Aveline felt sparks of electricity go down her spine at that gentle touch. She bristled at the feeling and moved away from him.

'But don't get too used to the idea of me being thankful. It doesn't change the fact that you took me away from home. My aunt and uncle are going to wonder where I am in the morning."

'Morning, though it is here, is not in the Aboveground. In fact, I believe that since your arrival, time has fast forwarded in your former home. To think that it was so slow here before you came." Jareth explained. Aveline started to ask him what he meant before Jareth stopped her with a finger on her lips.

'I'm afraid, my dear, that that is all you will be getting out of me until this evening, when you may ask of me what you will. Now, I'm willing to bet that you are in need of a bath and a chance to stretch your legs, so I will permit you to wander the castle to your heart's content. However, I ask that you don't venture out of the castle itself. There are too many dangers beyond these walls and I'm most certainly in no mood to go chasing after you. Tonight, as Sir Didymus kindly informed you, there will be a feast in your honor. I expect everyone to be on their best behavior even you. When the time comes for you to join me, I will send word."

'And if I need something from you in the meantime?" Aveline asked, not about to let him silence her like one would do to a child. He blinked and withdrew his hand to instead take one of Aveline's hands.

'I will replace all that you've lost and miss, sweet Aveline. Simply wish for it, and it shall be yours. But if you wish for something important from me, send word through Sir Didymus. He has sworn to protect you with his life, Aveline. No harm will come of you under his watch." _Or my own, _he wanted to say but didn't. Aveline cocked an eyebrow at this.

'Sir Didymus is my _protector_? No disrespect intended, but honestly, he doesn't look very… dangerous or intimidating." She blurted out. Jareth laughed at this remark.

'Nothing is always what it seems to be, Aveline. You'd do well to remember that." And with that, Jareth raised the hand he had been holding to his lips before letting a kiss rest against her knuckles, smiling at Aveline as he did so.

He held her hand for a moment longer than he had planned, but then let it go just as softly as he had taken it, neither breaking the other's gaze until Jareth turned and walked towards her door. Aveline snapped out of her daze and looked after him.

'Jareth," she called, catching the Goblin King's attention. He turned around quickly at the sound of her voice.

'Yes Aveline?" She hesitated.

'You said dangers are lurking outside the castle," Aveline began. 'What did you mean?" Jareth's face became serious in that moment.

'It is my sincerest of hopes precious Aveline, that you never find out." Was his reply as Jareth walked out of her room, leaving Aveline alone once again. Aveline looked at the door for a long moment before she turned away, putting her mother's music box on the nightstand that she hadn't seen before. As she did so, Aveline noticed that her hands were oddly shaking. She shook her head and hugged herself. _Why is it that you're trying to lose your head over this guy? You haven't even known him for a day! _

'I'm not losing my head," Aveline whispered in response, combing her fingers through her long brown locks. 'He started it anyways."

'What was that, my lady?" Didymus' voice broke the silence as his head poked through the door. 'Did you call for me?" Aveline looked up at him in surprise. _I forgot how foxes have the best hearing…_

'No, Sir Didymus," Aveline reassured him with a small smile. 'Everything's fine." Didymus nodded and went right back outside. Curiosity soon took hold of her as Aveline spied an open archway that lead to another room. She wandered towards the entrance, the pleasant smell of flowers enticing her forwards until she stood upon the threshold.

Slowly, very slowly, she peered inside the archway to see that it opened up into a large bathroom with a vaulted ceiling. The walls were white as snow as was the marble floors. A large sunken bathtub was situated invitingly in front of her, steam rising from the hot water. Niches of varying sizes ran along the closest wall to her, each holding an assortment of toiletries like soap, brushes, combs, and even what looked like a toothbrush and toothpaste. Linens like towels and washcloths had been placed in some of the larger niches, all of which looked nice and fluffy.

To the right was a pedestal sink that had handles of gold and a large oval mirror above it. Not far away from such was a toilet that was situated in plain view of the archway. _Hard to have a pee when you're trying to make sure that no one is going to peek in on you, _Aveline thought as she turned and walked out of the bathroom, but stopped and looked down at her appearance again.

Just looking at the water made her feel grimy, and all of the sudden, a hot bath didn't sound like a bad idea at all. _And besides, _Aveline thought, noticing a peacock blue bathrobe near the tub before looking to the array of gorgeous dresses in the armoire. _You really don't want to spend the day in your pajamas when these dresses are here._

'Sir Didymus!" Aveline called, inching her way to the bathtub. Almost immediately, the knightly fox came running into the room until he was knelt upon one knee.

'Yes, my lady?" he asked.

'I'm going to take a bath and soak for a while," Aveline informed him. 'Could you close the door and… make sure no one comes in?" Sir Didymus bowed once more.

'Have no fear, Princess Aveline!" He began in a loud voice. 'Under my vigil, none may pass through to your bedchambers! I shall fight anyone, anytime, anywhere, any place-"

'Thank you, Sir Didymus." Aveline said with a small laugh. 'Run along, please." Didymus removed his cap and bowed once more.

'My lady." He trotted out of the room and closed the door behind him. Aveline shook her head and headed back to the bathroom.

'I certainly hope he's not what he appears to be," she said with a laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note- **Sir Didymus was one of my favorite characters from Labyrinth just because of how loyal he was to Sarah. And how funny was it when he was fighting the goblins all by himself? That is one tough little fox goblin!

Oh, and thanks to FrancesOsgood, I FINALLY got to read the novel of Labyrinth! Surprisingly, I was right about quite a few things XD I also got to check out the manga form of Labyrinth which involves Toby as the Goblin King. I'm going to try and incorporate some of the things from both the novel and the manga into the story if it's possible just to add more depth to the story. If you would like to have the link to the novel online, please PM me and I'll link you to it.

And out of curiousity, what do you guys think about the relationship between Jareth and Aveline so far? I know it's early on, but dammit, I've been listening to Meat Loaf's _It's All Coming Back To Me Now_ too much during this story. And _As The World Falls Down_, of course. But I'm curious about what everyone's opinion is. =)


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note- **So I found myself playing around with a couple dress up games on the internet to get an idea of how Aveline would look in one of the dresses mentioned in the last chapter and got inspired to use it in the story. And let me tell you, those dress up games have unleashed a monster that has sparked a quest to find other dresses for her to wear in the story. XD Just giving everyone a head's up.

* * *

Aveline sighed in contentment as she lay back in the tub, enjoying the warm water. It had taken some trial and error, but she finally found out which bottles that were in the niches were soap and which ones were simply meant to serve as perfume, something which made no sense at all to her. Why put bottles of perfume with soap if they weren't intended to be used in the bath in the first place?

She shook her head as she tilted it back, letting her hair fan out in the water. She certainly smelled better, that was for sure, even though Aveline didn't think she smelled bad in the first place. Another sigh escaped her as she sat up, making her way to the edge and propping herself up on folded arms to look around the bathroom. If you would have told her that she would be here in this bathroom with an even more amazing bedroom connected to it, she probably would have called you a liar.

'How can all this be mine?" Aveline wondered aloud as she ran a hand through her chocolate strands of hair. 'What is it about _me _that makes me so worthy for all of this?" It wasn't that she didn't like the room or the bathroom, or even all the gorgeous dresses. No, that was all good and well but… something about all of this just seemed off. Something was wrong and it wasn't just because she was taken away against her will. _What would you do Mom? _

She paused for a minute to shake her head. She never let her mind think about her mother for too long. Aveline really wasn't in the mood to let her depression get the best of her. Right now, there were more important things to think about like how the hell she was going to get back home and away from Jareth. Something about him… it didn't seem right at all. Still, despite that, there was a part of her that couldn't help but feel like she _knew _him from somewhere…

'Pretty sure I would remember a Twisted Sister reject like him," Aveline whispered as she stood up and reached for a fluffy towel to dry herself with. Even so, it still didn't make the feeling of déjà vu go away. At least, since she had permission to roam the castle, Aveline would have a chance to see where she was and find out possible escape routes.

It was then that she decided, as she slipped on the silk peacock blue bath robe and tied it shut, that Aveline would take advantage of this "celebration" planned for her. As much as it may sicken her, Aveline knew that her only chance of getting out of the castle was to somehow worm it out of Jareth. If she could get on his good side, get him to trust her… maybe he would accidently tell her how to go home. She frowned as Aveline toweled her hair dry. Something told her that that was much easier said than done; she remembered the magic that he wielded with ease back home. Who was to say that he would turn that against if she crossed him? His threat suddenly echoed through her mind.

_Don't make the mistake of angering me. You cannot hope to match me in power…_

Chills went down Aveline's spine as she dropped the towel to the floor, unsure where to put it anyways. She really didn't like how he had said that, especially with that fierce look in his eyes. And then there was this sudden change in demeanor towards her! Either he was being sincere to her on some level or he was deceiving her just as much as Aveline planned to deceive him. _Why am I getting the vibe that this is going to come back and bite me in the ass later,_ Aveline thought as she walked back into the bedroom and towards the vanity to brush her hair.

She pushed all thoughts of Jareth out of her head as she focused on getting most of the tangles out of her hair, tangles that normally wouldn't have been there if she had used conditioner. Once she was done, Aveline put down the brush and looked at herself in the mirror, studying herself. What others would say was a beautiful pale complexion without a trace of imperfection and enchanting green eyes, Aveline called her mother's reflection. Then again, she also saw what must have been her father in her. She didn't possess her mother's pin straight hair for instance. Her hair started out straight before falling into tight curls down her back. That was, of course, until she straightened it out. A pity that she didn't have her flat iron; now it looked like she would have to deal with the curly mass that was her hair.

Aveline stood after she was finished looking at herself and went towards the armoire, looking through it. With all these gorgeous dresses, it was hard to find one that she liked the best. Eventually, she settled upon a mauve dress that seemed to gradient into a lighter pink. It was both unique and beautiful, and the material resembled silk in a strange way. Aveline draped the gown over an arm before snatching up a pair of black shoes and making her way to the white screen and stepping behind it. As she closed it a bit behind her, Aveline turned and gasped at what lay before her.

On the wall were rows of earrings, necklaces, and hair ornaments as well as a full length mirror. All of them were in silver, a metal that complimented her cool undertone and all were in different styles with different precious stones such as sapphire, diamond, and amethyst. All of it was polished to perfection so that it shone in the light and cast a wide spectrum of color across her face.

'No way," she muttered, touching a particularly pretty silver choker with a rose pendant. Despite herself, Aveline couldn't help but feel like a giddy little girl all over again as she removed her bathrobe and slipped on the dress and shoes, both of which fit her as though they had been made for her. Aveline then looked at the array necklaces, looking for ones that would match her dress. It took a few minutes, but eventually she settled on a diamond pendant that rested in the hollow of her neck along with a matching pair of diamond earrings. Finally, she pulled half of her hair back and clipped it in place with a silver hair pin.

Once she was done oohing and ahhing over the jewelry, Aveline looked at herself in the mirror and was taken aback, for although she could clearly see herself, she was somehow… different in a way that she didn't know how to say. _I look like a princess_, Aveline couldn't help but think, touching her necklace softly. She jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door, before she heard the voice of Sir Didymus calling for her.

'My lady?" he began. 'Are you finished?"

'Yes, yes I am, Sir Didymus," Aveline responded, stepping out of the dressing area and opening the door for him. Didymus looked up at her in awe, his mouth slightly agape. Aveline cocked her head to the side as she crossed her hands in front of her. 'Sir Didymus?" He snapped out of his gaze and cleared his throat audibly.

'Forgive me, my lady, but I am simply in awe at thy beauty. Truly, to look upon you is to look at an angel!" he praised. Aveline blushed and looked away. 'The King himself will find that he is at a loss for words!"

'Thank you, noble sir," Aveline said, stepping through the open door. 'Shall we take a walk? I am anxious to see the castle," she added. _I even _sound _like a princess,_ Aveline thought. _Is this what happens to girls when they wear fancy dresses like this? _Sir Didymus snapped out of his daze and quickly trotted along behind her, moving so that he was right by her side.

'Where would you like to go first, Princess Aveline?" he asked, taking care to avoid the flowing dress of Aveline's. Green eyes wandered upwards for a moment, a sign that she was thinking.

'Why don't we start on the bottom levels and work our way up?" Aveline suggested. Sir Didymus looked up at her as they continued down the hall.

'If that is thy wish, I shall gladly oblige, my lady!" Sir Didymus agreed. 'We have ample time before the celebration begins!" he paused for a moment and became serious. 'But I warn thee, sweet maiden, that there are some things here in the castle that thou may not be accustomed to. Our culture is vastly different from that of Aboveground. I do not wish for thee to be shocked overmuch." Aveline's brow furrowed as she looked down at Sir Didymus.

'I'm sorry?"

'While His Royal Highness has indeed permitted you to wander at your leisure, he also has stated that you are not to wander too far down or venture beyond the castle walls." Sir Didymus explained. 'I'm afraid the guards will do very little to protect you if harm should cross your path. They aren't a very lively bunch either." _That's helpful to know, _Aveline thought. _If the guards aren't 'lively' as he put it, then I might be able to slip past without them noticing._ The wheels in her head began to turn, intent on learning whatever she may from the kind fox. _If anything, I will be able to make him my friend. If he's really as loyal as he appears to be, then he might be useful._

'Tell me more about King Jareth, Sir Didymus," Aveline said, as they went down a winding staircase, lifting her dress so that she could walk without limitation. 'What kind of king has he been to you?" Sir Didymus stopped and raised his staff to help Aveline down the last step, something that Aveline started to ignore but figured it would just be rude.

'His Highness is the greatest of our kings," Didymus continued, resuming their leisurely pace as they walked down a long hall with arched stained glass windows with the likeness of Jareth within the glass. Aveline shivered at the palpable sensation of being watched as she glanced at the windows with sunlight pouring through them. 'He has ruled the Underground for 1, 300 years." Aveline's eyes widened in surprise and looked down at Didymus in disbelief.

'He's ruled for 1, 300 years?" She began. 'But that means-"

'Yes my lady," Sir Didymus acknowledged. 'His Royal Highness is not mortal like you. He is Fae- a magical being that does not age." Aveline blinked several times and swallowed hard. _I guess that does explain how he was able to use magic like that, _she thought. Not to mention how attractive he was… she shook her head to clear it of such a thought. This also meant that getting away from him was going to be more difficult than she thought.

'Are there others?" Aveline asked, taking Sir Didymus off guard.

'I beg your pardon, my lady?"

'I mean are there more Fae here in the Underground?" Aveline clarified. Sir Didymus chuckled heartily.

'My lady, the Goblin City is only one kingdom in the Underground. There are many more like it, all of which are different in their own special ways." Sir Didymus explained, leading Aveline to a wooden door at the end of the hall before he stopped. Looking back, she noticed that there were many more like it, but didn't ask where they all went. _Wouldn't hurt to know though, _her mind offered.

'Now then," he began, outstretching his arms. 'We are currently in the left wing of the castle." Aveline nodded, indicating for him to continue.. 'In this wing, we have the library and the Royal Study. There is also a balcony garden that overlooks the city-" _Bingo_, Aveline thought. _I'll have a perfect view of this place! _Fortune seemed to be smiling on her for once.

'The garden," Aveline said quickly. Didymus blinked his bright amber eyes and walked to the farthest door before stopping.

'Are you certain, my lady?" he asked. 'It is beautiful outside but the wind can be… how to say… rather harsh for your delicate skin. It is the dry season after all."

'It's perfectly fine," Aveline assured him, anxious to get outside. Sir Didymus nodded and opened the door for her. Almost instantly, the wind began to blow, almost as though to keep her inside. But Aveline ignored it and ventured forth onto the weathered stone balcony. Surprisingly, the plants that made up the garden were a healthy green with an array of flowers blooming and filling the air with their sweet fragrances. Aveline's emerald gaze darted here and there, taking all of them in before turning her gaze to the horizon.

_You have got to be kidding me, _Aveline thought as her eyes widened. Sir Didymus had been right on the account that the castle's balcony overlooked the Goblin City, but he had not brought up the fact that there was a huge maze surrounding it too. One hand came up to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked in every direction, unable to see a clear path from where she was. _So much for thinking it would be easy. _Then again, did she really _expect _it to?

'A beautiful sight, is it not?" Didymus said conversationally, standing at Aveline's side. Her hand dropped to her side as she continued to look out into the distance, hardly daring to believe that she had allowed her hopes to rise only to be disappointed. _There is still the rest of the castle to see, _her thoughts offered. A darker part of her mind quickly rejected that optimistic thought. _It doesn't matter. You have a Goblin King that knows how to use magic and an army to deal with, and on top of that, even if you made it out of the city, you'd never find your way through a damn Labyrinth._

'King Jareth certainly has done much in his reign to ensure that this place would be well guarded by the Labyrinth," Sir Didymus continued, completely oblivious to the fact that Aveline was quickly falling apart beside him, tears welling in her eyes. 'With the mighty Labyrinth surrounding us, the Goblin City will not fall easily into the hands of invaders. His Royal Highness must care very deeply for you to have been chosen as his queen. You will have command over the Labyrinth and the Goblin City. You must be anxious for your coronation!" Sir Didymus noted, glancing over at Aveline briefly only to look back at her quickly at the sight of tears falling down her cheeks.

'My lady, is something the matter?" Didymus asked in a concerned voice as he gently touched her leg through her dress. Aveline didn't answer him as she closed her eyes, trying her best to quiet her sniffling. 'My lady?" he asked again. _If only you knew, _Aveline thought sadly. _If only you knew…_ She wiped her tears with the back of her left hand, trying to calm down enough to acknowledge Didymus. The fact that he was showing such concern without truly knowing her was touching in and of itself.

'I'm sorry, Sir Didymus," she said in a shaky voice. 'It's just- I don't know… I- I just want to go home!" Aveline fell to her knees as she lost the fight to hold back her sobs anymore. 'I'm not anything special! I'm not a princess. I can't do anything right. I'm just a crybaby! All I do is cry since Mom died… and it's my fault that she's gone," Aveline blurted out as Didymus' gloved three fingered hand touched her arm gently. 'I'm not worthy of any of this. I'm not…"

'Sweet maiden, thou mustn't think that way. King Jareth will not mistreat you. He will give you all that you wish for! You will rule with one of the most owerful monarchs in the Underground! I assure you, you will be very happy here!" He said, trying to cheer up Aveline, who shook her head vehemently.

'Not without her…" Aveline muttered. 'Not without Mom…" Both Aveline and Didymus grew silent after her statement, the latter crying for what felt like forever while Sir Didymus remained at her side, refusing to let her be alone. Aveline was grateful that he remained; others would have been sent running by her display of emotion. Eventually, her cries reduced to the occasional sniffle and hiccup.

Green eyes looked into Sir Didymus' amber orbs with an apologetic look on her face.

'I'm sorry, Sir Didymus," she began. 'This hasn't exactly been an easy year for me. I didn't mean to worry you." Didymus patted her arm comfortingly.

'Worry not about it, my lady," he said with what Aveline thought was a smile on his face. 'We all have our ups and downs. I'm simply relieved that you are alright." Aveline smiled at him and slowly stood up. Sir Didymus moved out of the way, allowing Aveline room to maneuver in her long dress that trailed behind her. After she dusted it off, she turned back to Didymus.

'Let's go," she said after taking a deep breath. 'I think I've seen enough of this place for now." Sir Didymus nodded and led the way to the door. Aveline looked out at the horizon one more time, the wind blowing once again making her long hair float in it. From the looks of things now, it didn't appear that she would be running away from the castle with that Labyrinth in the way. Aveline would have to find some other way of escaping.

_ If there is an escape route to find, _she thought sadly. Finally, she turned away and followed Sir Didymus out the door, completely unaware of a small figure watching her leave before running off itself.

* * *

'She what?" Jareth asked casually as he adjusted his fluffy shirt sleeve, not looking in the direction of the goblin standing in his doorway.

'The girl- er, Princess Aveline," the goblin stuttered after receiving a rather stern look from his king's reflection. '-has said to Sir Didymus that she wants to go home, and became so upset that she wept." The spy finished, wringing his hands when Jareth paused in his movements.

'And I suppose you felt pity for her?" He said after a moment. The goblin hesitated.

'Well, I- yes Sire. I did," the goblin spy admitted, shifting his weight uncomfortably. 'She is only a young one and her mother-"

'Princess Aveline is of age and was promised to me long ago. That makes it perfectly fine for her to be here. And what have I told all of you about speaking of Sarah?" Jareth interrupted as he worked on his other sleeve in a voice that discouraged the goblin from speaking anymore on the matter. 'Now, inform your associates that I will convene with them after the celebrations have ended. And," he added, turning around and glaring at the goblin. 'If any of you get it in your heads to help the princess escape in any way, be it by word or deed, I'll see to it that you're all convicted of treason and suspended head first in the Bog of Eternal Stench before any of you can blink." The goblin visibly shuddered and composed himself enough to bow.

'Yes, Your Highness," he responded before running out of Jareth's chambers. The Goblin King snorted and turned back to the mirror.

'Mindless idiots," he muttered, fixing the ruffles of his shirt's neckline so that they were perfectly straight and attached a silver and sapphire clip to hold them in place. Mindless idiots indeed; all he had heard from the spies was how much she looked like Sarah even after he had finished explaining to them that Sarah was no longer a threat to them. He smiled at the thought as Jareth pulled on a pair of black gloves.

How delightfully well was his plan coming together! And the irony of his victory over Sarah was so sweet it rivaled chocolate. She had long believed that their little game had come to an end when Toby was taken back home with her. No, the game had just begun. She could not evade him forever, much less keep her daughter hidden from him. Now that Aveline was in his grasp, he would finally have his revenge. It was such a pity that Sarah wouldn't be here to witness her precious little girl become his forever. Jareth couldn't help but chuckle; Sarah certainly must be rolling over in her grave at the moment!

'Poor Sarah," he said, slipping on his midnight blue jacket. 'How foolish and delusional were you? I have no power over you, but your dear Aveline is not so fortunate." Jareth looked at himself once more in the mirror before tuning heel and walking out of his chambers with an evil smile on his face. 'Once the time has reached 13 o'clock and Aveline has partaken of Fae food, she will have no choice but to remain here with me. And no line from a fairy tale book will be able to save her."

* * *

**A/N-** Right when you thought that Jareth was being nice, he goes off and starts plotting again like the evil Goblin King he is. And yet we all still ooh and ahh over him regardless. Maybe it's the hair? Or the accent? *giggle* The next chapter is going to be the much anticipated celebration. Will there be a ball with dancing and Jareth singing? Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see ;D


End file.
